


It's Only Goodbye, Not Forever

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Goodbyes, Incest, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus visits his sister's room the night before he leaves with the army to give her a proper goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Goodbye, Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/1636.html?thread=1518180#t1518180) on the Dragon Age Kink Meme before I realized it already had a fill. (Not that I minded, of course.) Anyhow, important lesson learned: double check prompts from the kmeme's delicious page to see if they're actually still unfilled before writing.

Darrian had invited her to meet him after dinner.  She knew his thoughts, and under different circumstances, they might've been thoughts Aria shared.  They'd been together a few times before, during visits from one of their estates to another.  He was nice and pleasant enough, and she was eager for some attention after the excitement of the day.  But tonight was going to be different.  Everything was different right now.  Tomorrow her father and Fergus would be gone, off to a battle she wasn't allowed to fight.  While being left behind hurt her pride, it was the loss of her family, even temporarily that stung sharper.

Fergus was not Aria's entire world, but there had been years where she'd wanted him to be.  He'd taught her how to fight, how to hide, how to scream to intimidate her foes.  He'd taught her to scream for other things as well; his name in the throes of their secret, heated nights together, for one.

Their father had caught them once, years ago.  They'd been in the stables after a long ride, alone to care for their horses themselves as they'd been taught.  It had been an exhilarating ride, and the both of them were too eager to be more careful.  On a search for Fergus, Bryce has walked in on them just as Aria had her mouth around Fergus' manhood, and she was riding his fingers with muffles moans of pleasure.

To their surprise, and pleasure, Bryce hadn't scolded them.  Only encouraged them to take better precautions.  At the time he hadn't explained his acceptance, but in the years since she and Fergus had come to appreciate their father's discretion and quiet approval.  He spoke with Fergus about duty and lineage, a conversation than eventually spurred her brothers marriage.  But somehow Bryce understood the closeness between his children, their hunger and their love.  As long as Aria remained able to marry, he did not forbid their fondness for each other.

She'd been jealous of her brother's wife at first, but Fergus had been eager enough to show her his affection had not waned.  When he became a father she thought they would be through.  For a time, they stayed apart and he, the doting and tired new father, had explained it was necessary but that it would not last forever.

And Fergus remained true to his word. 

Aria had taken up with others then, like Darrian.  Or Ser Gilmore.  She'd wanted to know what her future would be like with a man in her bed that was not her handsome brother.  It had been nice, and she had learned from those experiences, but it was never the same as it was with Fergus.

When her father had told her to find him, that they should speak, she'd expected to find him alone.  Aria hadn't wanted their goodbye to be such a public thing, where Oriana and Oren stood at his side, clutching him with tears in their eyes.  And then their parents had joined them, giving them no time alone at all.

If Aria had been a weaker sort of woman, she might have cried at not having a private, intimate moment to tell her brother how much she would miss him.  She was not that woman.  Nor would she demand time with him away from his wife and son.  She understood that was proper, even if it didn't feel right.  Even if it hurt.

Settled in her room, Aria Cousland was content to have her own small memorial for her brother's departure alone in her own bed.  It was not the same, but it only seemed fair that on his last night in the castle, if she couldn't be with him, her thoughts could be.  So she lay in bed, in a short, light shift perfect for summer, and the one she knew Fergus liked to see her in.  It revealed nearly everything, worn and light as it was, and his big hands could feel nearly all of her as if she wore nothing at all.  In truth she should've given it over for rags years ago when she'd started to outgrow it, but Fergus had been unable to control himself when he caught her in it.  She reserved it for special nights, either to entice him or like tonight, to excite herself with thoughts of him. 

On the foot of her bed was a light blanket on her bed for late-night castle drafts, but she rarely used it, toes barely skimming it's edge.  When she stood Her shift barely covered her buttocks, more of a tunic than anything proper, but now, it was bunched up around her belly and her smalls lay somewhere on the floor nearby.  Sheets tossed aside, Aria refused to even attempt sleep.  Her thoughts settled firmly on Fergus as she slid one of her hands between her legs.  

The fabric of her shift worked at her hardened nipples as she rocked against her own fingers and she pretended that it was her brother at them instead.  Fergus was and incorrigible tease when it came to touching her.  He was merciless, taking his fill of her skin until she couldn't stand it anymore.  He explored her body when they had nights alone, the patience of a master painter, brushing his fingertips over her again and again to make sure he caressed every part of her.  His fingertips were more rough with the calluses of a well-trained warrior, but he knew how to use them softly, light as any feather.

All of his maddening patience  became a reward on nights like this one, when Aria was alone with her thoughts of her brother.  If she concentrated, and she was motivated enough to do it, she could imagine his fingers rounding the curve of her breasts.  He would start there, only moving his hands when his kisses moved from her face and neck to her breasts instead, giving him the freedom to explore her stomach.  Even his kisses were light, delicate things and once when she'd asked him if he taunted his wife with such horribly fragile kisses, he'd laughed into the valley of her breasts.  _"Sister dear, do you think I could ever kiss anyone so tenderly as I do you?  What need have I to do so when you open yourself to me with such sweetness?"_

Aria hadn't swooned at his words, though he looked as if he half expected her to.  Instead she shook her head and told him simply, _"You'll drive me to madness, brother."_

Her fingers were slick at the thought of him, her body impatient with her own lingering thoughts, and Aria rocked her hips against her hand with a soft moan.  Holding a breast in her other hand, she pinched at the nipple through her shift and bit her lip at the sting of pressure.

Alone with her body and her thoughts, it was not long before she was moaning softly into her pillow.  Her brother's name spilled from her lips, and she muffled it by catching her long, dark plait in her mouth.

"So eager to begin without me?"  Fergus' breath was warm on her ear.  His whispers only made her moan again, before she could open her eyes to see if he was really standing over her.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark her brother she saw her brother, already bare to the waist and leaning in over her.  He hooked a leg up and over hers as he climbed into the bed on top of her. 

"I- I didn't think you were coming," she whispered.

"I will be," he teased.  More seriously he added, "Did you truly believe I would not visit you?" 

Her eyes were still finding the outlines of him in the darkness, but she could see that his brows drew together with his words.  She nodded and her own face felt pinched, confused as she stared up at him. 

"I had hoped," she admitted, "but it's late and I just assumed that you would be unable to leave Oriana.  It would've been alright.  If you stayed with her tonight."

"I am sorry I couldn't get away earlier."  He leaned down and kissed her neck, lips sliding over her jaw.  "There were other things I needed to attend to.  Matters with Father, preparing for tomorrow, and yes… my wife."  His kisses stopped for a moment knowing she didn't like those words and his kisses to be in the same place.  Looking up at her he added, "Yet nothing could have kept me away from you for the entire night, my sweet-beautiful-sister."  Fergus punctuated the last words with kisses, down her throat, his hands already finding the fraying edges of her shift over her breasts.

"Grateful as I am you could join me, brother," she said, "I'm already quite ahead of you."

"As I witnessed."  His breath fell silent as he caught one of her nipples between his lips and suckled, pressing his teeth against her breast with no gentleness.  For all his patience on most nights, he understood the urgency in this one.

"Good."  Aria continued stroking herself, only needing to adjust slightly to account for her brother's weight. 

He hummed against her breasts as he rocked his hips against her arm.  Fergus' thick and already stiff cock pressed against her arm as she stroked and she made an effort to press back.  After a moment he pulled away and kicked off the bed to remove his trousers. 

"On this night, I fear your wildness has undone my patience, my love."  He was on her again immediately, forcing aside her hand and then spreading her legs wide.  "I need you already."

"Have your needs not been met already this night, brother?"  she teased at his insistence.

"Not the ones I wanted," he answered.  "You know you are the one I need, Aria."

"I just like to hear you say it."

Fergus chuckled as he bent down between her legs and kissed the mound of auburn curls that were already wet from her own hands.  He hummed again just before Aria felt his tongue pressing between her folds.  The tip of his tongue was like a dart against her already swollen clit, and she sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Oh, Fergus-" she sighed.  "You-"

Aria's words were cut off by an escaped moan as her brother dipped his tongue into her.  She was half-gone with pleasure and had to turn her face back into her pillow gripping her plait between her teeth again to stifle the sounds she was making.  Fergus lapped fervently, making soft pleased sounds that reverberated throughout her body.  His hands dug into her waist as he gripped her tight so she couldn't squirm as she started to come.  Only when her thighs were starting to shake and she could no longer control the deep-throated moans that were barely muffled by her hair, did he pull away.

He kissed his way back up her body, ignoring her breasts for the valley between them as used his hands to guide his cock to her entrance.  Aria eagerly hooked one of her legs over her brother's pulling him closer and daring him to thrust into her. 

Too often for both of their tastes, did Fergus use other parts of her to find his release.  It was wisdom that kept them apart, not desire.  It had been one of the things their father had warned them of early in their relationship.  They had experimented with any number of things to keep Fergus seed from spilling inside her, but there were some nights when their desire greatly exceeded their wits. 

Tonight was such a night. 

If Fergus never returned from war (a thought Aria was not interested in entertaining) what would she have of him?  Her grief would be no match for a wife and son forever without him.  Her body would crave someone that could never return to her.  If there was ever a night she wanted to feel him inside her with no barriers, no restrictions, it was this night. 

"Fergus," she whispered.  "My sweet, loving brother."  She snaked a hand between them, grabbing the shaft of his cock between her thumb and forefinger and pulling the tip of him between her folds.  "Take me.  I need to feel you-" she sighed. 

"Oh, Aria," he said.  His head shook, "I love you, sister, truly, and there is nothing I love more than to feel you tight and wet and clenching around me.  But you know it's unwise.  Especially now."

"No."  She shook her head against the pillow and she felt the gentle give of her body as she opened to accept him, even if it was just the tip of his thick member.

He didn't pull out of her, neither did he press his hips in to enter her further.  There was a long exchange of shadows and silence between them, movement only given away by their heavy breaths.

"Aria," he said, tone pleading.  "I don't want to leave you…"

"You are leaving.  That doesn't mean I can't keep something of you behind."

"What if- how will you explain if…?"

"All the men are gone to war and I am with child?"

His head turned, regarding her softly and he leaned down to kiss her.  She felt him sliding further into her with his movement forward, however unintentional it might have been.  Her brother sighed softly against her lips and she heard the resignation in it.

"Maker.  Little sister, you know I cannot deny you."

"To deny me, is to deny yourself, brother."

His laugh was quiet but she felt the wavering breaths against her lips.  "You know me too well, Aria."

She lifted her hips, the rest of him sliding easily into her until she could feel his hips against hers.  They each sighed in time with the other and Aria lifted her head enough to claim his lips in a hungry kiss.  Her tongue darted between his lips as he opened them and the breath he exhaled became hers. 

"Then you'll know I need this," she whispered as he pulled away.  "As do you."

"I do."

He pulled away, both of them mourning the momentary loss of contact before he thrust into her.  Where his earlier touches were light and careful, the way her brother fucked her was hungry and forceful as though he could not stand a single moment he was not inside her completely.  Her bed creaked quietly in time with Fergus' movements and Aria wrapped both of her legs tight around him and stretched her hands behind her, bracing them against the headboard. 

Fergus leaned down to catch one of her bouncing breasts in his mouth, tugging on her nipple with each rocking movement.  Aria tossed her head back and arched up to allow him better access, but his thrusts became harder and faster, punctuated only by the low moans and sharp breaths sounded by either of them. 

"I love you, Aria," Fergus said.  His eyes were half-closed, but he looked down at her and his rhythm slowed only enough to get the words out.

"Fuck me, Fergus," she responded with a grin.  "I know you love me already."

"Can't- I- do- both- sister?"  he asked between deep thrusts.

Aria wrapped her arms around Fergus' neck and pulled him down to her.  He stopped moving, sliding his arms around her back and lifting her slightly up from the bed.  They stayed embraced, panting and warm until Fergus leaned back, pulling Aria on top of him, and she sat in his lap.  She felt him nearly slip out of her, but they adjusted and she pulled her hips down, legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

"Sweet sister," Fergus said, kissing her cheek and then resting his own against it.  "Tell me you'll be careful while I'm gone."

"I will, Fergus."

"Can I tell you now that I love you?"

"You can, but I know it already, brother dear."  Aria nipped at his bottom lip and then kissed him deeply.  "It is nice to hear," she whispered.  "I love you.  Always.  No matter what happens."

He rocked them both slowly, finding a new rhythm with her sitting in his lap.  It was slow at first, tender and gentle.  Aria sighed softly in her brother's ear, breaths catching as the weight of her own body made the width of him inside her more defined, her body slick and still stretching then clenching to take and keep all of him.

Fergus kissed her, trailed wet kisses down her neck and biting roughly at her shoulder.  He paused almost hesitantly before biting down harder and she felt his lips working against her skin, knowing he would leave a mark.  It would be something to remember him by in the coming days.  Aria moaned.

"Fergus-" She sucked in a breath, skin tingling and her body tensing.  "Ah!"  She was close-

She felt Fergus' cock thrust into her and he held her tight his own body rigid-

They came together in a wave of shuddering breaths and quiet moans.  She felt the heat and pressure of his seed as it spilled into her, and she caught her brother's mouth in a deep kiss.  As she pulled away Aria leaned back, letting Fergus bear the weight of her in his arms as her legs unwound from him.  She stretched feeling her body clench around him and she shuddered with pleasure.  Her brother gasped at her tight grasp on his now sensitive cock and Aria paused. 

When Fergus exhaled, she squeezed down, grinding against him.  Balancing her in one arm, her brother slipped a hand down between them, a single finger between her folds finding her clit swollen with arousal.  He brought her to orgasm again, moments later she slid down to the bed again, expended completely.

"It's a good thing I'm going off to war," Fergus whispered as her lay down next to her.  "Maker, Aria.  You will be the death of me."

Her bed was not nearly wide enough for the both of them, but with practice, they'd long ago learned how best to wrap legs and arms around each other to keep from rolling off the edge.

Aria laughed as his dark joke, and shook her head against his shoulder.  "You shouldn't say such things."  Already, the pleasure of their coupling was fading in her mind, emotions latching on to the future instead.

His voice wavered slightly as he answered.  "I know."  He let out a long breath and she could feel the warmth of it on her exposed shoulder.  "I will miss you terribly, sister.  I do already and I haven't even left your bed."

"Then don't."

"I- I-" Fergus nuzzled her cheek and then she felt his body relax against her, giving into his desire.  "Alright."

It was sometime later when she finally felt him leave, quietly dressing and stealing out of her room.  Knowing he had to go she did not call him back, not even for a last kiss.  It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, holding her breath and crushing the tears in her eyes down into her pillow.

Later when she was rousted from bed with loud noises and her mothers voice on the other side of her door, her first thoughts were of Fergus.  She dressed swiftly, covering the patches of Fergus' dried seed on her thighs.  Aria only allowed herself only those brief moments to feel the grief of his early departure, before she turned her thoughts to deal with the pressing matters at hand.

And then there was no more time for thoughts of Fergus at all.


End file.
